


Stress-induced Love

by KriegerHarris1118



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegerHarris1118/pseuds/KriegerHarris1118
Summary: Chloe's stress finally boils over.





	Stress-induced Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill.

When Beca and Chloe were first put in charge of the Barden Bellas following Aubrey’s graduation, it was quickly agreed upon that Beca would be responsible for choosing the music that they would use for their set list while Chloe would be responsible for creating the choreography to go along with the music that Beca selected. After all, they both knew their strengths and were both confident that this would give them the best chances of succeeding.

As time went on however, Chloe’s confidence in their abilities slowly began to disappear. Not only was she dealing with an increasingly distant Beca Mitchell, but she was also dealing with the fact that unless they were able to win Worlds at the end of the year, this would be the last of the Bellas as a competitive collegiate acapella team.

So when Fat Amy, who had been messing around during a water break at rehearsal, went crashing into Beca, sending the brunette tumbling to the floor, all the stress that Chloe had been dealing with over the past few months came flooding out.

“Amy! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Chloe yelled, immediately rushing over to Beca’s side, kneeling on the floor next to her.

“Chloe, I’m fine, it’s okay, I promise. It was just an accident.” Beca said, standing up, brushing herself off, doing a quick check of her body to make sure she really was okay.

“I don’t care! She shouldn’t have been messing around like that! She could have seriously hurt you!” Chloe seethed, shooting a glare at Amy, who just put her hands up in the surrender position.

“Chloe, it was just an accident, there’s no need to freak out.” Stacie said, trying to deescalate the situation.

“Calm down? Seriously, Stacie? Would you want me to calm down if it was Aubrey?” Chloe asked, waiting for Stacie to shake her head. “Exactly. So don’t tell me to calm down when it’s the woman I’m in love with.” Chloe said, her eyes slamming shut the moment the words slipped out of her mouth, praying that for whatever reason, Beca hadn’t heard what she just said.

“You’re in love with me?” Beca questioned from behind her, the tone in her voice one that Chloe had never heard before.

“Uhhh…” Chloe said, unable to form an actual response, turning around to face the DJ, the expression on her face just as foreign to the redhead as the tone in the brunette’s voice.

“Practice is over.” Beca said, the resolve in her voice clear as she strode forward, taking Chloe’s hand in hers, pulling her towards the exit, across campus, and into the empty Bella house.

Not wanting to take any chances, Beca pulled Chloe up the stairs and into the redhead’s bedroom, knowing that at least here, they wouldn’t have to worry about Fat Amy interrupting them as she returned home.

Closing the door behind them, Beca made her way past Chloe, before turning around to face her best friend, her eyes searching.

“Say it again.” Beca said, watching as Chloe’s eyes widened before her entire face softened, a small smile spreading across her lips.

“I’m in love with you Beca Mitchell, have been for a while now.” Chloe said, barely managing to get the second part of her sentence out before Beca was striding forward, her hands finding the redhead’s hips, pushing her backwards until her back connected with the door, her lips quickly following, pressing against the redhead’s in a heated kiss, a kiss that ended far too quickly for either one of their likings.

“I love you too.” Beca said, her entire body relaxing as she finally said the words she had been so desperate to say for so long.

“Yeah?” Chloe asked, her eyes hopeful.

“God yes.” Beca said, a slight smirk appearing on her lips.

“Good.” Chloe said, surging forward, her lips immediately finding Beca’s, pushing her backwards until the brunette’s back hit the wall opposite the door, Chloe’s thigh seamlessly sliding into between Beca’s, a moan escaping from the back of Beca’s throat as Chloe pressed into her, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body 

Not wanting to waste any time, overcome with an intense desire to just touch skin, Chloe quickly grabbed the bottom of Beca’s t-shirt, pulling it upwards and over Beca’s head, throwing it aside, Beca’s bra quickly following, before Chloe leaned forward, her lips immediately closing around one of Beca’s nipples, her tongue darting forward, spurred on by the sounds coming out of the brunette.

Making sure to work both nipples into hard peaks, Chloe began to kiss her way down Beca’s stomach, getting on her knees before the brunette, looking up into the DJ’s darkening eyes as she went to work removing the brunette’s pants, sliding them down her legs, allowing Beca to kick them aside before she repeated the same action with Beca’s panties.

Breaking eye contact, Chloe leaned forward, an unintentional moan escaping from her lips as Beca parted her legs slightly, clearly wanting what Chloe was about to offer. Without a moment of hesitation, Chloe closed her mouth around Beca’s throbbing clit, sucking it into her mouth, her tongue darting forward, flicking across the sensitive nub, her own panties growing wet as Beca reached town, tangling her hand in Chloe’s fiery red locks, her hips grinding against the redhead’s face.

Knowing that Beca wasn’t going to last long, Chloe quickly stood up, pressing her lips to Beca’s, allowing the brunette to taste herself on the redhead’s lips as Chloe’s hand found its way between Beca’s legs, not wasting any time as she slowly said two digits inside of the brunette, curling them slightly as she began to slide them in and out, loving the way that Beca’s hips moved with her, increasing the pleasure that she felt.

While Chloe was completely content with just putting her full attention on Beca, Beca clearly had other intentions. Sliding her hand downwards, Beca slid her hand into Chloe’s shorts and panties, running them through the redhead’s folds, moaning at the wetness that she found there.

Circling Chloe’s clit a few times, Beca followed Chloe’s example and slid her own fingers inside of the redhead, quickly matching the redhead’s pace within her own body, both of them rocking against the other’s hand, their moans and heavy breaths filling the room as they both got closer and closer to their orgasm.

As Chloe’s thumb brushed against Beca’s clit, Beca felt her break apart, her entire body tensing as her orgasm washed over her. At the feeling of Beca breaking apart around her fingers, Chloe pressed her lips desperately against Beca’s, her own orgasm washing over her following a few more thrusts from Beca, both of them continuing to rock their hips as they worked their way down from their orgasms.

“Wow.” Chloe said, resting her forehead against Beca’s, her chest heaving.

“Wow indeed. Though I can’t help but feel a little disappointed about the fact that I’m standing here naked while you’re completely dressed.” Beca said, a slight smirk on her face.

“Well then, maybe you should fix that.” Chloe said, a smirk on her lips as she slowly disentangled herself from the brunette, slowly moving backwards toward the bed.

“I think I just might.” Beca said. “I think I just might.”  


End file.
